Movie Night: The Sequel
by OKBooey31
Summary: After the semi-disastrous results of Caroline's attempt at a Movie Night, she and Rebekah decide it's time to fight back with every guys' worst fear: Disney Princesses. What will happen this time! Klaroline, Mabekah, and slight Kalijah/Elejah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

Movie Night, The Sequel

"Why are we doing this again?" Elena asked as Caroline drove up the driveway to the Mikaelson mansion.

"Because my movie night idea was a _total_ disaster! Ever since we watched _Avengers_, the boys always argue over who gets to pick what we watch...last week, Kol and Nik were about to snap each other's necks when Elijah intervened. But, it doesn't matter what we watch, it brings some new, weird obsession. Like, Nik picked _Gladiator_ last weekend, totally fine, not a bad movie and it seems totally age appropriate, right? Well not when you let three Original vampires and one human watch it together. Two days later, Rebekah and I are minding our own business and they all, _Elijah_ _included_, stampede out into the backyard and start reenacting battle scenes with Matt's lightsabers and a pool Noodle. And I thought seeing them dress up as superheroes was bad enough. That was just frightening. Thank God Damon and Stefan haven't been invited over ever since they introduced Nik to _Batman,_" Caroline groaned.

"But anyways, Rebekah and I decided that we can play at this game, too, so we're staging a coup tonight and watching Disney Princess movies instead of whatever Kol's picked out."

"But why are _we_ necessary for this?" Bonnie asked in an annoyed huff.

"Because there's strength in numbers! The 'majority rules' deal has become a _huge_ decision maker in a previous dictator's household."

"So now we're basically pawns in your 'domesticate and humanize Klaus' scheme," Bonnie said in exasperation as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No! Nik is never going to be 'domesticated'…at least completely. I can't control him." Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes. "Besides, we've been planning a Disney movie marathon before we all leave for college for, like, ever. And then I promised Rebekah that I wouldn't leave before she saw all of the princess movies."

"I don't ever remember the _Originals_ being part of this plan, Care," Elena pointed out.

"It just worked out this way and you two promised. You can't back out now," Caroline whined as they still sat in the car outside of the mansion.

"Okay, okay Care." Elena said, forcing a smile. Caroline beamed at her. "Come on, Bonnie. How bad can it be?"

"This house bothers me," the other girl ground out as she begrudgingly got out of the car, following Caroline up to the front door. Thanks to her vampire hearing, Caroline could tell there was _something_ going on inside. Her anxiety increased as she laid a hand on the extravagant doorknob and felt it vibrating underneath her grip. The sounds of rock and roll music echoing through the high-ceilinged rooms.

"Thank _God_ you're here. If I had had to spend one more second in this house with all these idiotic children, I would have daggered myself," Rebekah said, opening the door and ushering them inside. Her voice was raised so they could all hear over The Scorpions "Rock You Like a Hurricane" playing loudly over the surround sound speakers in the 'Man Cave'.

"What're they doing now?" Caroline groaned. All four girls cringed when someone started singing impossibly off key at the top of their lungs.

"Some stupid video game. I liked my brothers better when they didn't like Matt."

"I did too," Caroline agreed while Elena and Bonnie exchanged glances.

"Let's go put an end to it before I rip my ears off my head," Rebekah said with a flip of her hair, leading the way to the stairs.

They cautiously crept up to the second floor, the song growing louder and the singing becoming more and more atrocious with every step. Clutching the tote bag containing the numerous Disney VHS tapes tighter to her shoulder, they made it to the second floor. Caroline caught sight of Elijah reading in the library. He looked up to watch them with an amused expression as they made their way to the sitting room and Elena smiled at him. Caroline didn't think she was alone as she wondered how he could sit and _read_ in this racquet…or anytime Kol and Klaus were up to no good.

Rebekah came to a halt in the archway of the sitting room and watched Caroline as the other girls took in the scene that was before them. "For about two hours now," she whispered. "Two hours too long."

She heard an odd strangled sound from behind her and whirled to see that Elijah had joined them in observing what was going on in the sitting room, a smirk on his features. Elena had covered her mouth in an attempt to contain her laughter, even Bonnie looked amused.

Caroline wished for nothing more than the floor to open up and swallow her whole as she watched the evilest, most deadly man in the world, the Original hybrid, and unfortunately for her at this moment, her boyfriend, dance on the couch to Matt's dreadful singing and Kol's over the top drumming in nothing but Batman pajama pants and a guitar strung over his shoulder.

**A/N: And there it is! The shenanigans have begun once again! What kinds of craziness will happen this time? I'm terribly afraid that I'm going to have to leave you to your imaginations for a couple days seeing as I'll be out of town this weekend :( but, rest assured that I have two 4.5 hour car rides and plan to get the rest of this story written so I can upload it when I get back home!**

**Hope you enjoyed this short first chapter, but like I said, I promise to have the rest of it uploaded when I get back! If you have a minute, don't be afraid to review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

Caroline just stared, mouth hanging open, at the sight in front of her. She wouldn't have been so embarrassed if it had just been her walking in on Klaus in his current state…well the Batman pants at least, Caroline knew that Klaus would never be caught dead playing Guitar Hero by himself…at least she hoped so.

"This is my favorite part!" Kol yelled from the drum set, oblivious to the audience standing in the doorway.

"It's the _chorus_, Kol! It's the same every time!" Klaus yelled back.

"Shush! We have to get the high score!" Matt yelled at both the Mikaelson brothers as the guitar solo started.

Klaus' moment of glory in Rock history as written by 'Guitar Hero' lasted only a handful of seconds as chorus of boos replaced the harsh noises coming from the guitar.

"Dammit, Nik! You _suck_!" Kol yelled.

"It's not my fault! It was his atrocious singing!" Klaus retorted, pointing a finger at Matt.

"Nuh uh! I might suck at singing but I was on _beginner_," Matt said.

"Yeah," Kol said, standing up from the drum set. He and Klaus were dressed similarly, both looking like they had just recently rolled out of bed and Caroline looked at Rebekah in disbelief. Is this all they had done _all day?_ "If you didn't think you knew everything and would just admit that you suck on expert, we wouldn't be in this situation! Give me the guitar, you've been kicked out of the band!"

Klaus growled as Kol grabbed the guitar. "See if I care that your band is despicable without me. I need a drink, anyways," he said moodily turning to stalk towards the door only to notice the audience that had gathered there. His eyes grew wide and Caroline swore he started to blush. "Caroline…"

"What is going on? Why do you look like you just got out of bed?"

"Oh..we…we were just…" he started trying to explain and shrug it off. "Matt…"

Kol cut him off. "Matt brought over this awesome game and Nik thinks he's really good at it but he actually sucks," he said with a smirk as he moved to stand beside Matt, a telltale sign that he was about do say some smart remark to get a rise out of his brother. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, _sweetheart_," he finished, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Klaus whirled on his brother and had him pinned to the wall in a second. "If one more thing comes out of your mouth, Kol, I will hang you from the roof with that microphone wire and leave you there until it rots and you fall to the pavement," he threatened before throwing him to the ground.

Elena and Bonnie gasped but Caroline knew it was just because they hadn't spent much time in the presence of the Mikaelsons. Kol never pushed Klaus over the limit but he was an expert at toeing the line.

"Jesus, Nik, watch out for the guitar! We won't ever get the record if it breaks!" Kol exclaimed as he sat up and inspected the plastic video gaming equipment. "I think it's okay. Let's try again, Matt!" Kol exclaimed as he jumped up.

"Oh no," Rebekah said, darting into the room and unplugging the Wii. "I don't think I can tolerate any more of those hideous noises that you three think is music. We're watching a movie," she said.

"You wouldn't know anything about _classic _rock, Bekah. Tonight's movie night?" Klaus asked excitedly.

"Shit, I forgot!" Matt exclaimed. "What are we watching?"

"I picked this time! _Mission Impossible_!" Kol yelled again, hoisting the guitar over his head triumphantly and doing a victory dance in his Iron Man pajama pants while Matt started singing the theme song enthusiastically into the microphone he was still holding.

"No!" Caroline and Rebekah exclaimed at the same time as Caroline joined the other girl in the sitting room, staring the boys down. Elena and Bonnie remained in the doorway with Elijah, watching the drama over who picked a simple movie unfold. Elena and Bonnie exchanged amused glances. If someone had told them that, one day, they'd be standing in the middle of a war between _Klaus, Kol, Matt_ and Caroline and Rebekah over who got to pick a _movie_, both of the girls would have rolled their eyes in disbelief.

"Come on, Beks, you'll like this one!"

"You said that about _Gladiator_, too, and I _despised_ that," the girl said smugly, flipping her platinum blonde locks over her shoulder. "Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and I are picking tonight."

All three boys groaned.

"That's not fair. You can't invite others over. Now it's an even number and the vote will be a tie," Klaus said evenly, his face inches from Rebekah's.

"Shut your mouth, Nik!" she snapped.

"Rebekah and I have sat through both of those movies and the aftermath and now it's our turn to pick because we _refuse _to watch all _four_," she said, turning to look, no _glare_, at Elijah, "of you roll around pretending to be spies," Caroline finished, crossing her arms.

Under the pressure of Caroline's glare, Elijah chose this moment to enter the conversation as he ushered Elena and Bonnie into the room. "As much as I hate to admit it, Rebekah and Caroline have a point. It's their turn to choose the movie," he said and the other three just stared at him. Rebekah and Caroline exchanged triumphant glances.

"What? No!" Kol exclaimed. "'Lijah, how could you do this to me? It took me _days _to pick out a movie and now my chances of watching it are ruined! And you two aren't going to say _anything_?" he asked, turning his attention to Klaus and Matt, who, under the glares of Caroline and Rebekah, wisely kept their mouths shut. "Well you two are _no fun_ anymore! I am _not _ going to stand for this!" And with that, Kol disappeared from the room muttering something about how _women_ had ruined his day and that he was back to a 'one-man wolf pack.'

"Did…did he just reference _The Hangover_?" Bonnie asked in disbelief as Caroline exchanged looks with both Rebekah and Elena before turning to Klaus. The hybrid threw his hands up in the air and Matt grinned guiltily.

"Oh. My. God," Caroline said with a shake of her head. "At least you all decided _against _acting that one out…God only knows how much alcohol you would have to consume. Could you _please_ go put real clothes on? I can't take you seriously…well as seriously as I've been able to take you ever since you started dressing up as a superhero on the weekends."

Klaus growled, "Please consider my _reputation_, sweetheart. I believe we have guests."

"Yeah, well, sorry, Bruce. Secret's out. Now go put something else on." Klaus sped from the room and Caroline felt that it was more to hide the blush that had started to stain his cheeks than from anger.

"Thank God," Rebekah stated as she took the tote bag from Caroline and pulled the first box out of it. Matt sat down on the loveseat and Elena, Bonnie, and Elijah sat down on the couch.

"What movie have you brought for us, Caroline?" Elijah asked, trying to alleviate some of the awkwardness from the room.

"Disney movies!" Rebekah answered excitedly. "Caroline has _all _the princess ones. So we're having a movie marathon this time!"

"Seriously?" Matt whined, crossing his arms over his chest as a pout settled on his face.

"Rebekah," Elijah chuckled. "We've been alive for a thousand years. You should know these fairytales well enough by now. Why should you need to see animated movies?"

"What's going on?" Klaus asked, a wary expression on his face as he slowly ventured back into the room in a pair of jeans and a henly t-shirt.

"Code Red, code red!" Matt warned, shaking his head at they hybrid as Rebekah sat in his lap, leaning back into his chest.

"Don't worry about it," Caroline said with a sweet smile, grabbing Klaus' hand and pulled him into an armchair. Taking a page out of Rebekah's book, Caroline sat in his lap, draping her legs across the armrest. _Like it'll matter if he wants to move. Klaus is a hybrid, not a human_, she thought, leaning into him as Rebekah pressed the 'Play' button on the remote and the opening scene of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves _started.

"Caroline," Klaus whined, "honestly, sweetheart?" She nodded and he growled. "Then, for the love of all that's holy, let me get a bottle of scotch…or ten."

From his spot on the couch between Elena and Bonnie, Elijah laughed.

Caroline felt Klaus' head snap in his eldest brother's direction. She didn't need to see his face to think 'If looks could kill' as she smiled triumphantly before turning her attention to the flat screen.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this! It has proven much more difficult to write because I really just want it to live up to expectations after the first one! But, everything is coming much easier now that I've gotten this chapter written and I should have it completed quite soon:) and, don't worry...lots more shenanigans are coming!**

**Another reason I wasn't updating was because, as some of you may know, I started co-writing an All-Human/AU Klaroline pregnancy fic that you should check out if you're interested! It's called 'A Father's Fear' and it's under PixieKindOfCrazy's profile:) ****Okay, I'll stop promoting another work and get back to this story. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews on the first chapter! I know I replied to some of them but it was right before I went out of town and when I got back, I couldn't remember who I had replied to and who I hadn't so I want to thank _schoch2, ShayShay305, TheBookWormReader95, epic sweetness712, Klarolinewillneverdie, Fallendarkangerl693, DGfleetfox,_ _Lexi-Nou, shadowfaxangel, _and _Katherine Thorn _for your feedback! I appreciate it:)**

**Well, sorry again for the prolonged update and thanks for reading! As always, if you have a minute, please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries...or the Disney Princesses for that matter.**

It was nearly three a.m. when they turned off the flat screen and left the room, leaving a snoring Matt on the love seat. Elijah bid them all good night before going in the opposite direction. Rebekah skipped down the hall, leading the way to her room, as she hummed the theme song to _Sleeping Beauty_. Caroline could hear Klaus mumbling about 'wringing her neck' but she couldn't tell if he was talking about Rebekah for her chipper antics or herself for even bringing the movies over in the first place. She didn't really care though and decided he could get over himself.

Rebekah disappeared into her room, Elena and Bonnie following without question, but Caroline stopped outside the door only to have Klaus stalk past her.

"Good night to you, too," she called, sticking her tongue out at his back before walking into Rebekah's large room and shutting- okay, maybe she slammed- the door behind her.

"Oh my God, that was amazing!" Rebekah squealed, clapping her hands together as Caroline fell back onto the bed with a huff.

Bonnie nodded in agreement, "I forgot how much I loved all of those movies!"

"Who's you're favorite, Elena?"

"Oh, gosh! I have no idea!" the brunette responded with a smile.

"I'm glad you all had _so _much fun," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Aww, don't be a spoil sport, Care!" Elena said. "It was fun!"

"Easy for you to say!"

"How could you not enjoy yourself?" Rebekah demanded.

"It's not our fault that evil hybrid Klaus doesn't like princess movies," Bonnie said sitting down on the bed as Rebekah pulled clothes out of her dresser.

"That's just it! This whole movie night thing has been a _complete_ disaster when it was supposed to be fun and relaxing."

"If you just wanted to cuddle with Klaus, you shouldn't have made it a family affair, Caroline," Elena teased with a smile.

"Oh shut up, 'Lena, we all noticed you getting cozy with Elijah."

"Yeah, what was up with _that_?" Bonnie asked. "You already have _both _Salvatores drooling over you."

The brunette's eyes grew wide and she started to blush. "You all can't blame me for falling asleep in _Cinderella_! It's always been my least favorite," she said bashfully.

"Umm, yes. We can. It's my favorite, well one of them anyways, and I _always_ stay awake during your favorites!" Caroline retorted.

"What's going on between you and my brother?" Rebekah asked, eyebrows raised in interest before turning back to her dresser and muttering something about 'obsession with doppelgangers running in the family' that only Caroline could hear.

"Nothing! There is nothing going on between me and Elijah!"

"Oh, please, Elena! You totally think he's hot!" Caroline said loudly.

"Shhh! He'll hear you!"

Rebekah and Caroline exchanged amused smirks as Rebekah went to sit on her bed with the other three.

"Life rule about men number one," Caroline stated. "They don't listen to anything unless they want to. _Especially_ Mikaelson men."

"More so Kol and Klaus than Elijah but all my brothers have that obnoxious tendency. I could pretend to get daggered right in front of Elijah and if he's reading, he wouldn't do anything."

Bonnie laughed and Elena rolled her eyes. "I trust him, that's all."

"It obviously goes a little farther than trust. Listen to that heart rate!" Rebekah said in a singsong voice.

Elena blushed and looked at Rebekah. "Why are you so interested in my nonexistent love for your brother?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I want them all out so I could have the house to myself? It was so much quieter when it was just me and Nik and then Caroline came along. It wasn't as un_bearable_ as it is now bu-"

"You just want it quiet so you and Matt ca-"

"Seriously, guys? Can we stop with the constant reminders about how I'm forever alone?" Bonnie asked.

"What about Jaime?"

"Well we still talk but ever since he came to the Decade Dance and nearly got strangled by a certain angry hybrid…well I think that was a major turn off."

Rebekah shrugged. "You can always take Kol. Annoying little pest…he could really use a friend that's _not_ Matt."

"I don't do annoying pests. Thanks but no thanks."

"Maybe you should invite Jaime to movie night. He and Matt could be buddy-buddies and then they'd all have another superhero to run around with," Elena said, looking at Caroline as Rebekah shook her head rapidly.

"No!" they both exclaimed.

"Ugh it's been such a disaster," Caroline groaned.

"Not exactly! I never imagined my brother _hanging_ _out _with Matt. You should have seen the look on his face when I brought Matt home one day before all of this happened. I thought he was going to explode."

Caroline gave Rebekah a disbelieving look.

"You know what?" Elena said. "You guys need something big to show them just how stupid they are."

Rebekah smirked suddenly and looked at Caroline. She could see everything written on Rebekah's face, the idea clear in her eyes and Caroline nodded, showing off her own smirk.

"As long as Elena and Bonnie do it."

"But that would mean we'd have to include the Salvatores."

"Hey, the most dangerous being on earth wears _Batman_ _pajamas_ because of them. They are hardly innocent."

"Oh, no. I don't like the sound of this," Bonnie whispered to Elena.

"Two neurotic party planners smirking at each other? Definitely _not _a good sign."

"Life rule about the Mikaelsons, Elena," Caroline said, turning to the brunette, "if for some reason you've missed out on this one. They _never _do _anything _half ass. You know, just a reminder…in case you and Elijah...well I'll put it this way. Once you go Mikaelson, you _never_ go ba-"

Caroline didn't finish her sentence as Elena threw a pillow at her. "You've been hanging out with Klaus _way too much_. Since when did you inherit the Mikaelson evil, 'up to no good' smirk?"

**A/N: So not many shenanigans other than banter this chapter. It's more of an annoying filler chapter than anything buuuttttt be warned...the Mikaelson smirk has reared it's ugly head! I think it may be a little obvious what Rebekah and Caroline are planning but, as the Vampire Diaries norm, nothing ever goes as planned! **

**Thanks for reading and please review if you have a second:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaires**_  
_

_Crash_.

Klaus growled. Throwing his charcoal onto his desk, he stood up and stormed out of the room.

"_Kol_!" he needlessly yelled as he entered the hall, headed to his younger brother's room only to find two blonde vampires scurrying in the opposite direction to his Rebekah's room. He raised an eyebrow at their strange behavior. "What the _bloody hell_ is going on?"

Caroline and Rebekah stopped dead in their tracks, eyes growing wide as they looked at each other and then the boxes they were both carrying. Frilly decorations were spilling over the edges.

"Never you mind, Nik," Rebekah snapped, throwing him a glance over her shoulder.

"Caroline, love, I thought you were _busy_ today."

"I am."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, obviously questioning her answer. "Is that so?"

"Mhmmm. Rebekah's helping me with… college things!"

"Nice try, sweetheart. You can't expect me to believe your taking _glitter _to college with you."

"What?"

"You've left a trail of it behind you."

"Oh, um, I need a craft box at college... duh! What girl doesn't?" Caroline said, smiling back at Klaus as he narrowed his eyes. She nudged Rebekah as Klaus continued to scrutinize both of them.

"Precisely. And Caroline so happens to have enough…_crafting _supplies to sink a ship. We're going through them."

"And why is this something I couldn't help you with? Rebekah, we both know you're no artist."

Rebekah turned to glare at him. "Crafting is not the same as being an artist, Nik. You wouldn't know!"

"Oh my God, so nosy! Just let it happen, Nik. This is _girl _stuff," Caroline said, jumping in to stop yet another Klaus and Rebekah argument before it broke out.

"Yes, go back to your doodling and we'll go back to our thing. No questions asked. Ta ta, Nik!" Rebekah called over her shoulder as she continued down the hall and disappeared into her room with Caroline on her heels.

Klaus watched them go, confusion written on his features before he continued down the hall. "Kol!" he called again scrunching up his nose and tiptoeing around the silver glitter on the floor as if he would melt if he touched it. "KOL! Where the bloody hell are you?"

Rebekah and Caroline waited behind the closed door for Klaus to pass by before continuing to work on their top secret planning.

"That was close!" Caroline sighed, collapsing onto a small, empty space on Rebekah's bed. The girl's entire room was filled with glittery decorations, poofy dresses, fancy tuxedos, and all kinds of other things that did not bode well for the boys.

"But, unfortunately, he knows something's up. Nik can smell trouble," Rebekah said, pulling things from the box they had brought over from Caroline's house.

"At least Bonnie figured out how to do this privacy spell," Caroline said, looking to where a sprig of sage still burned, allowing Caroline and Rebekah to do their work and speak as freely as they wanted.

"I just don't know how we're going to get them out of our hair long enough to get everything set up."

Caroline pursed her lips in thought. "I know! Isn't that Spiderman movie still out? Matt can drag them out to Richmond tomorrow afternoon to see that."

"And you think _Nik and Elijah_ will go for that?" Rebekah asked, looking at Caroline dubiously as she placed a plastic, silver tiara on her head.

"No but I don't see you coming up with anything else, braniac."

"Okay, okay, I'll text Matt. I've got a better idea for Nik but it won't put him in the best of moods…"

"Of course it won't. And then he'll come back to this and we'll be the next on his hit list."

Rebekah just rolled her eyes. "How quickly can you, Elena, and Bonnie get everything set up? Because I don't know how quickly Nik will catch on…"

"Puh-lease. Our school dances didn't just put themselves together before you came into town."

"That not only means the decorations but the invitations, getting Elena and Bonnie their dresses, getting not only yourself ready but me when I get back…" Caroline simply shrugged at the checklist Rebekah was giving her. "If you're sure… I definitely get the easy part in this," Rebekah said with a smirk.

"What makes you think that? You've got to find a way to distract Nik…that's not going to be easy."

"Like I said, I know exactly what I'm going to do; it _will _piss him off and _you _will have to deal with it at the same time we will be trying to have _fun_."

"Touché."

"Well now that we're on the same page, go put on your dress. I want to see it! We _must _look perfect."

Meanwhile, as Klaus was looking for his pesky little brother, someone grabbed him from behind as he walked past a room no one ever went in on the main floor. Klaus whirled around, prepared to fight, when the door slammed shut in front of his nose.

"Shhhh," Kol hissed. "Don't yell at me, I'm doing something…something important. And you'll give it away if you yell, brother."

Growling, Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose. "And, pray tell, what is it?"

"What's your girlfriend up to?" Kol asked with a smirk before venturing further into the room.

"I am _not _playing any of your games, Kol."

"Fine. But I hope you have fun playing glitter fairy princesses or whatever it is Bekah and Caroline are planning. Superheros are cool and we should dress up as them because we are men and men like cool things. Fairies on the other hand? Have you _lost_ your bloody mind?"

"What?" Klaus asked, whirling around to look at Kol.

"Relax, Nik. As long as you agree to work with us," Kol said, gesturing to Matt and causing Klaus to roll his eyes in annoyance, "It'll be nothing to worry about, dear brother. Do your homework like a good boy and keep your mouth shut around Caroline," Kol said, as Matt handed his brother something that Kol, in turn, handed to Klaus before he could leave the room.

Confused by his brother's antics, Klaus raised an eyebrow but took the DVD box from Kol. Klaus raised an eyebrow as he read the title.

_Mission Impossible._

**A/N: O. M. G. Can I just say that I am so terribly sorry for being, like, the worst person in the world and not updating for like, over a month? I hope all of you who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted are still out there and haven't given up on this story! I will finish it, I promise...there are two chapters left and I already have the ending written... *smirks evilly***

**Anyways, another annoying and short filler chapter, I know but the next chapter will be filled with many shenanigans and fun and it will be longer:) **_  
_

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this! (sorry if it's a let down after such a long wait but it's all part of the build up so I totally think next chapter will make up for it!) And please review if you have a second:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 1.0: well hai there eerbody! long time no see;) I'm sososososo sorry for the delay. pretty pls forgive me? with a Klaus or Kol in Batman/Iron Man pj pants on top? **

**I really have no excuse other than writer's block and being lazy and, tbh, I'm still not quite please with how it turned out but I after so long, I ran with the first idea that I came up with. I hope you enjoy it:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. **

It was nearly seven o'clock and the girls were bustling about Rebekah's room fixing each other's hair and makeup with giggles.

"Damon and Stefan are on their way!" Elena yelped, emerging from the bathroom.

"Brilliant! How'd you convince them to come?" Rebekah asked, her floor-length, strapless pink gown swirling about her ankles.

"Oh, like she even had to ask. All she did was bat her eyelashes," Caroline mocked, smiling at Elena and the way the girl tried to hide her blush the whole time.

"And, _poof_! Stefan and Damon have been convinced," Bonnie added from where she sat, fixing her hair at Rebekah's vanity.

"Where are Nik, Matt, and Kol?"

"No idea. Nik and Kol weren't here when I woke up. 'Lijah didn't even know where they'd headed off to. Said they were slamming around the house this morning like a heard of elephants before they left."

"That's…weird. Well, actually…I guess it's not," Caroline said, exchanging glances with Rebekah while Bonnie and Elena just shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"I haven't heard from Matt all day and I know he isn't working," Rebekah said, adjusting the tiara on her head.

"I haven't heard from Nik, either," Caroline mused, walking into Rebekah's closet to fetch her dress. "Rebekah?"

"What?"

"What is this?" Caroline asked, holding out a disc case and a green blanket. "_Please_ tell me this isn't what I think it is." Rebekah just smiled in response and Caroline's jaw dropped. "Seriously?! Rebekah! Why?"

"It's just a blanket and a disc case, Care. What's the big deal?" Elena asked.

"It's a big deal because _this_," Caroline thrust the offending case out in front of her, "is the case of _every single movie_ the Nik, Kol, and Matt have been collecting and lining up to watch. And they're very proud of it- like if anyone and I mean _anyone _touches it for _any _reason whatsoever it's a crime. And Rebekah just started a war by taking it!"

"_If _they find out! They've probably even forgotten where they hid it in the first place. I've had that for _days _now, nicked it from under Kol's bed," Rebekah said with a proud smirk.

"Oh my god, you went under your brother's bed? I would _never _do that," Elena said. "I think I just gained a new respect for you."

"What can I say? No pain, no gain. Now we can have an uninterrupted night of them shoving their own torture."

"Or they're gonna completely _freak _when they find out it's missing!" Caroline exclaimed in a huff.

"I'm not completely heartless. I left one movie in the player for them."

"Which one? Everything is in here," Caroline said, flipping through the collection.

"I don't remember the title…it was whatever Kol picked the other night when we sprung the Disney movie marathon on them."

"Great," Caroline said exasperatedly.

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"Because that's a spy movie. Way to go, genius."

* * *

"Stefan? Damon? What brings you here? I was unaware that we were having a dinner party," Elijah said, taking in the Salvatores' dress attire.

Stefan and Damon spun around to find the Original stepping out of a flashy Mercedes. Damon's eyebrows creased as Stefan glanced as his brother.

"Elena said that she was stuck here…."

"And she needs help…."

"So we came by to see what your deranged brother had chained her up to this time," Damon said, finishing Stefan's sentence.

Elijah peered at the two brothers and their odd attire- well, odd for the Salvatore brothers. "My brothers haven't been home since this morning, at least, not to my knowledge. But, you are more than welcome to join us. The more company we have over tonight, the better," Elijah said, gesturing to the front door as a brunette walked to his side, her heels clicking on the pavement.

"Hello, boys. Long time, no see," Katherine said with her signature cat-got-the-canary smirk and a little wave of her fingers.

Stefan and Damon did their best to hide their surprise but exchanged a glance before following the Original and the doppelganger into the mansion, lingering behind them.

"Do we send a red alert out?" Stefan whispered under his breath.

"And risk our heads? Are you _kidding_ me? No, just stay cool. We'll split as soon as we're done to avoid the bloodbath. Just play it cool, brother," Damon said before jogging up the front steps and running straight into Elijah's back.

"This is unexpected," Katherine said from the foyer, looking around at bright decorations strewn about.

The girls froze when the front door and looked at each other as the vampires down stairs took in the decorations.

* * *

"Why is Katherine here? With _Elijah_!" Caroline hissed.

"I don't know! I don't like to keep up with my brothers' sex lives, thank you very much."

"Great. She's just what we need," Elena grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. "Leave it to Katherine to ruin our fun."

"You lot hate Katerina, too?"

"Only more than Klaus," Bonnie said.

"She's a life-ruiner, that's for sure," Elena said.

"And now we not only have to deal with the fact that you've taken their movies _and_ the she-devil's unexpected return."

"That sounds like a personal problem! At least the Katerina part. For the last time, boys won't have even noticed their movies have gone missing! I'll slip them back under Kol's bed soon. No harm, no foul. Now, let's go have some fun!" Rebekah said, clapping her hands together with a delighted smile.

* * *

"We're clear on the plan, right? You two distract while I, the ever snea-"

"For the last bloody time, Kol, yes!" Klaus growled, adjusting his bowtie.

"No need for such hostility, brother! If you're going to be upset with anyone, be upset with your bouncing blonde and our dear sister! If it weren't for me and Matt, you wouldn't have had a bloody clue and would be stuck playing dress-up princesses," Kol said

"Original hybrid or not, that's an automatic of your man card," Matt said from the passenger seat, turning from adjusting his collar to join Kol in giving Klaus a look.

"I couldn't have said it better! Now, Nik, what's the motto?"

Klaus growled but otherwise ignored his brother as he drove his SUV up the driveway.

"Come now, Nik. You're excited about our plotting and scheming and cleverness. And if you and Matt do your parts well, little miss Caroline won't expect a thing and I'm sure the night will end with some…frivolity you're sure to enjoy that includes ripping off that stuffy outfit you've been forced to wear," Kol said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really? That's my ex you're talking about…a girl I've know my entire life, man," Matt groaned.

"Well I could say the same thing about my sister, Agent Donovan."

"Touché," Matt said with a shrug.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes! Niky was just about to recite our motto, weren't you, brother?"

Klaus had now parked the car and was ignoring, or at least doing his best to ignore Kol leaning over the center console in between him and Matt. But the impish look on his brother's face was breaking through his defenses and he turned to look at his brother. "You'll be in and out, correct?"

"Sir, yes, sir! I'll make it as fast as possible!"

"Fantastic. Let's go, Donovan," Klaus said, his signature smirk plastered to his face as he turned to open the car door.

"Wait!"

"Bloody hell what now?!"

"The motto! You never said it!"

"Superheroes, soldiers, and spies are cool and we should dress up as them because we are men and men like cool things," Klaus groaned.

Matt and Kol exchanged eye rolls before looking back to the hybrid.

"That's all?" Matt said.

"For the love of all that's holy."

"I have to agree. I don't feel comfortable going into this mission with one of my mates being all grumpy and less than enthusiastic. Think of all the after hour activities, Nik. I'll give you five seconds. Five, four, threetwoone. Now, once more!"

"With feeling!" Matt added.

"Superheroes, soldiers, and spies are cool and we should dress up as them because we are men and men like cool things. And I am _not _saying that again."

"Fine. All for one and one for all!"

"Wrong movie, Kol," Matt said, this time exchanging a glance with Klaus.

"Whatever. Just go and get on with it," Kol said, leaning away from the console and giving the other two a dismissive wave.

Klaus and Matt strode into the foyer to find they weren't taking in the copious amount of glitter, pastel colors, balloons, and streamers alone. And, thankfully, they weren't the only other ridiculously dressed people present. Damon and Stefan look equally ridiculous in their respective costumes and it was all Klaus could do to keep the amused snort from escaping his throat.

The Salvatores catch Matt's gaze and exchange small nods. Of course they'd be in on 'Mission Impossible'. Leave it to Kol to rally an army to retrieve a case of DVDs.

Klaus saw the tick in Elijah's jaw and all he wanted to do was laugh at the fact his calm and collected brother is about five seconds from losing his cool but then the hybrid caught a glimpse of thick brunette curls framing the face of the woman who had become the bane of his existence and it's him who's five seconds from losing his cool.

Katherine caught Klaus' hate filled gaze and scooted closer to Elijah's side as if he would protect her. Klaus wanted to laugh. He could probably pounce now and have the doppelganger incapacitated before Elijah could stop gawking at the glittery monstrosity in front of him. But before he had the chance to act, Rebekah appeared at the top of the stairs.

She grinned down at them all, her pink gown swirling around her ankles. "Good, you're all here!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together in delight.

"Rebekah what is the meaning of this…this…this mess?!"

"It's not a mess! It's a ball."

"This is not a ball. We are Originals and don't have any time for childish games like this, Rebekah. Clean it up now."

"So it's not childish when you lot dress up as superheroes, Nick Fury?" Rebekah challenged, raising one perfect eyebrow as her hands settled on her hips. Elijah snapped his mouth shut and Katherine looked from Rebekah to Elijah and back again as Klaus, Matt, Damon, and Stefan held back their laughter. "That's what I thought. Now, if you'd all be so polite as to head into the ballroom we'll join you in just a moment. And, Eli, Katerina can only play along if you can keep her on a tight leash."

Katherine opened her mouth to respond as Klaus burst out in laughter, unable to hold it in any longer. Rebekah flashed him a bright smile before they began filing into the ballroom.

"Wait!" she called out after a moment and all six heads turned back to look at her. "Where's Kol?" she asked suspiciously eyeing them.

"He came over to play COD earlier but I haven't seen him since around lunchtime. Sorry, Bex. You look gorgeous, by the way!" Matt said causing Rebekah's smile to grow even larger before he continued on into the ballroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright. What the bloody hell is going on, Niklaus?" Elijah demanded.

"You're one to talk, 'Lijah. Bringing that wench home wasn't exactly what I expected."

"Mind your manners, Niklaus."

"Maybe you should mind yours. It seems Rebekah and Caroline have gone above and beyond to pull off this little…shindig. I'd hate for my bad mood to ruin their night," Klaus said with an amused smirk, watching how Katherine gripped Elijah's forearm and watched him warily from her spot behind Elijah.

"Everyone ready!?" Rebekah asked, striding into the ballroom with the remote to the stereo system.

"What are we 'ready' for?" Damon asked with arched eyebrows, eyes never leaving Elena (not that Klaus could blame him seeing as his eyes were glued to Caroline's radiant figure in her golden gown).

"A dance, of course! Everybody get your parteners!"

Klaus didn't have to be told twice. He made his way towards Caroline, a smirk on his face and his eyes alight with mischief, none of it went past the blonde, though. She crossed her arms as he held a hand out to her.

"What're you up to?" she asked, studying him like she had when he asked her to dance at the 1920's Decade Dance.

"I'm asking you to dance as Rebekah requested, love. What does it look like I'm doing dressed in breeches, stockings, and a waistcoat?"

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless and placed her hand into Klaus' much larger one, choosing to ignore the mischievous look and wolfish grin.

Half a dance. That was all they got before a giant crash sounded from the second floor. Klaus, Damon, Matt, and Stefan all exchanged alarmed looks and quickly tried to avert the attention from the noise. Thankfully, they didn't have to try to act like it was nothing for long when Kol came bursting through the ballroom door with his Iron Man mask pulled over his face, the DVD case in one hand and a nerf gun in the other.

"Red light, green light. Come up against a lock you can't pick, you mash them together…BOOM. Hasta Lasagna, don't get any on ya!"

**A/N 2.0: those pesky boys;)**

**i'll be the first to admit it's not as funny as I wanted it to be. I think the last chapter's funnier since I've had it written since before this went on hiatus. and, no, you don't have to wait. review if you have a second then go click the button down there:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

After helping Rebekah clean up, she walked in his room to find him laying on the bed, still in his 1700's attire, reading. The innocence of it all irked her and she knew he was _still _up to no good when the only way he acknowledged her presence was the smirk that graced his lips.

Annoyed with the way the evening had gone, Caroline rolled her eyes and ignored him. She grabbed one of his Henley's from his dresser drawer before stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door in her wake.

"Don't you dare open this door, Niklaus Mikaelson," she warned when she heard him rise from the bed, his footsteps stopping just on the other side.

"Come now, sweetheart. You worked so hard and I don't even get too see you all dolled up? We only shared half a dance."

"No. You missed your chance."

The door opened anyways to reveal his smug mug and Caroline grabbed a towel off the rack and threw it at him. "I said not to come in here, you infuriating, neurotic, paranoid, party pooper!"

Klaus rolled his eyes and raised a hand in mock offense. "Maybe next time we'd be willing to play along with your princess balls if you hadn't stolen our movies and superhero costumes!"

"What are you even talking about?! I didn't touch your stupid movies or your blanket-cape! That was all Rebekah!" Caroline said, turning away from him, wiggling to get out of her dress before she yanked his shirt over her head. "We've sat through all your idiotic things and you can't even let us have fun for once in your life. You guys suck. All of you. I tried to do something fun and normal for all of us and you guys ruined it."

"Easy there, sweetheart. That's an unfair statement! I had no desire to participate in this hair-brained idea of yours. I was simply making the best of it."

Caroline turned and gave him a pointed look, arms crossed over her chest.

"What? That's the honest truth."

"Niklaus Mikaelson! You are such a liar!"

"Maybe a little bit," Klaus said with a wolfish grin before using his speed to pick Caroline up and deposit her on his bed.

"Oh no you don't. We are _so_ not doing this. I'm mad at you. You and Matt are sleeping in your stupid man cave tonight," Caroline said, hurrying to get under the covers before Klaus descended on her.

Klaus groaned but otherwise paid her no mind as he lay down on top of her blanket-clad body, his weight resting on his fore arms. "What if I'm willing to compromise?"

"Nope. Try again."

"Compromise _and_ call a truce?"

Caroline scrunched her nose up in thought for a moment. "Depends on what you're offering," she said.

"You want your fairytale thing?"

"No. You're just gonna ruin it again. No deal, mister."

"You haven't even heard what I've got to say."

"You didn't let us have our princess ball tonight! You guys just stormed in like James Bond an-"

"Mission Impossible, love."

"Whatever! You guys completely rui-"

"As I was saying, if you want dancing and fairytales and all that…stuff, we'll go to Paris. I'll take you dancing in Paris and you can wear the stupid dress if you need to." He placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

Caroline's resolves crumbled immediately. "Really?"

"Mhmm," he murmured against into her ear. "Really and truly, sweetheart. Tomorrow, in a month…we'll go _whenever_ you want, stay for _as long _as you want," he said, trailing kisses down her neck. He could feel her throat vibrate when she was about to say the words he wanted to hear. Smirking against her skin, he spoke before her. "There are conditions, though."

"Of course there are."

"Well aren't you interested in hearing them?" he asked, stopping his ministrations abruptly to look up at her, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Not really. There shouldn't be any conditions if you're trying to get back in my good graces."

"That's not how I operate, love."

Caroline simply rolled her eyes and squirmed to get out from under him.

Klaus let her and rolled to his side, pulling her back flush against his chest so he could murmur in her ear. "Paris, sweetheart. Dancing in Paris atop the Eiffel Tower in the moonlight. You know you want to. There's no need to lie to yourself to try and prove a point to me."

"Hhmmphf. That's what you think."

"You can wear your lovely dress. We can dance to the song from that blasted movie I sat through for_ you _and your_ fun._ I can make it even more fun, though. I can give you the real thing."

"They didn't dance on top of the Eiffel Tower in _Beauty and the Beast_, stupid."

"They didn't dance at all in _Beauty and the Beast _if you want to get technical. The real story is _much_ different than the tale Walt Disney adapted," he could hear Caroline roll her eyes, "But, if it's the 'real' experience you want, we'll go to Versailles and dance in one of the ballrooms there."

"No forbidden, enchanted castles you know of? That would be the _real _thing."

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Forbes," Klaus chuckled, his breath fanning the skin of her neck while his hand began to dance under the hem of the shirt hanging loosely around her lithe figure.

"Not my fault. You're the one who promised me the real thing."

"I am the real thing, love. I'm quite the beast if you haven't noticed."

"You're quite full of yourself if you haven't noticed."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Possibly. What are your stupid conditions?"

"Just one teeny, tiny request, love."

"Just one?"

"Mhhmm."

"No strings attached?"

"None. If I'm thinking correctly- which I am- you'll enjoy it as well."

"Okay, okay! I give in. Just get on with it already since you've gotten me all hot and bothered, you ass!"

Smirking, Klaus rolled on top of her and rested his forehead against hers, his lips hovering over her eager and slightly parted lips.

"I want to see the new Batman movie," he whispered against her lips.

"Seriously?!"

_fin_

**A/N: okay, keep in mind I've had this written since before TDKR came out lol:P**

**I hope you liked it! again- I'm super sorry for being the worst author ever and leaving this alone for, like, ever!**

**if you have a minute, review and let me know what you think:)**

**thanks, loves! you're the best:) **


End file.
